seriesde_televisionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bradley Cooper
Bradley Charles Cooper (Filadelfia, Pensilvania; 5 de enero de 1975) es un actor y ex modelo estadounidense. Carrera Primeros años Cooper comenzó su carrera profesional como actor en la serie de televisión Sex and the city (1999) e hizo su debut cinematográfico en la película Wet Hot American Summer en 2001, tras lo cual interpretó a Will Tippin en Alias (2001-2006). En 2002 apareció en la película Changing Lanes pero sus escenas fueron eliminadas de la versión final. Igualmente están incluidas en el DVD de la película y en los lanzamientos Blu-ray. En 2003 apareció como estrella invitada en la serie de breve duración Miss Match e hizo cameos en Touching Evil (2004) y en Law and Order: Special Victims Unit (2005). Entre 2007 y 2009 participó esporádicamente en Nip/Tuck como Aidan Stone. En 2004, Cooper coprotagonizó la película de ABC Family, I Want to Marry Ryan Banks, con Jason Priestley, y apareció como estrella invitada regular en la serie deWB, Jack & Bobby. En la gran pantalla participó en De boda en boda (2005), junto a Owen Wilson y Vince Vaughn, interpretando a Zachary Lodge, el novio universitario de Claire (Rachel McAdams) a quien engaña con otras mujeres a sus espaldas. Compartió cartel con Sarah Jessica Parker y Matthew McConaughey en Failure to Launch ''(2006). Cooper interpretó el papel principal en la serie de Fox, ''Kitchen Confidential, basada en un libro de memorias del chef Anthony Bourdain, que se estrenó en septiembre de 2005. Sin embargo, a pesar de las buenas críticas, Fox anunció después de solo cuatro episodios, que la serie había sido cancelada. A comienzos del año 2013, comenzó la filmación de una nueva película repitiendo nuevamente, la exitosa fórmula de la multipremiada película Silver Linings Playbook (David O. Russell y Jennifer Lawrence). En La Gran Estafa Americana, Bradley es un agente del FBI que investiga a un grupo de congresistas implicados en un delito que convulsionó a la sociedad estadounidense a finales de los años setenta. Además, en mayo de 2013, se estrenó The Hangover Part III. En la última entrega de la franquicia, el grupo de amigos se ve afectado por la pérdida del padre de Alan (Zach Galifianakis) y su preocupación por este aumenta. Ellos ven el estado mental de Alan, y deciden llevarlo a rehabilitación. En 2014 se estrenó la película que recibe el nombre de Serena película que contó con Jennifer Lawrence y Cooper como protagonistas, siendo esta, la tercera película donde comparten cartel. La pareja da vida a un matrimonio en los Estados Unidos de la Gran Depresión, que entra en crisis al descubrir que no puede tener hijos. En 2014, participó en la película Guardianes de la Galaxia dando la voz a Rocket Raccoon. A principios de 2015 se estrenó la película American Sniper en la que junto a la actriz Sienna Miller, Cooper interpreta a Chris Kyle, un Navy Seal famoso por ser el francotirador más letal de la historia militar estadounidense. Basada en la autobiografía del libro American Sniper: The Autobiography of the Most Lethal Sniper in U.S. Military History escrita por Chris Kyle. Filmografía Categoría:Actores